Take Me By Surprise
by boobtuber1978
Summary: Myka receives a nice surprise. This is set to be just one chapter and that's it. We'll see...


_**Time Frame: After 401 and after H.G. has been taken away by the Regents.**_

_***All mistakes are my own.***_

* * *

The room is warm; almost too warm as I kick the cotton sheets from my body. I could easily just get up and turn on the ceiling fan or open the window more but I'm too comfortable in my bed despite the sweat that has broken out across my brow and between my breasts.

The thin, ribbed, white tank top I have on rides high on my stomach. The warm summer air weighs heavy on the bare skin of my legs. Normally, I would shuffle out of the small, navy blue boxer briefs and tank I'm wearing to sleep in, but I just don't have the energy.

It's been a busy week and we finally have been given a few days away from artifacts and the warehouse. I just want to sleep. Exhaustion has shadowed me for awhile now and I can't afford to let it unbalance me.

There's so much more on my mind that begs my attention. At first, I tried to ignore it. Then, I tried to deny it. But, things have changed-inside the warehouse and inside of me. Of course I haven't discussed this or the feelings I've been having with anyone. They are private and even I don't know what to do with them.

The one person, the only person, I want to talk to about them isn't here. No one will tell me where she is although I've stopped asking now.

My eyes pop open with thoughts of her. She consumes so much of my waking moments that I'd be embarrassed to admit just how much. The room is so dark that I can't see anything around me. It doesn't matter though since there's nothing to see. I actually like the complete darkness like this. It helps focus my thoughts.

It's odd really. The whole house is quiet. Is everyone out or asleep? I'm not sure what time it is seeing as how I purposefully turned off my cell phone and left it downstairs in my bag. Distractions are not going to get the best of me this night. My only objective is to sleep and for as long as I can.

A family of crickets sing outside my window or maybe they are farther away. It's hard to tell with crickets. Their sound carries just the same whether they were a foot away or several meters.

Why am I thinking about crickets? Go to sleep, Myka! I squeeze my eyes shut trying to force the sleep that I know looms so close on the horizon.

Just as I had drift off to sleep, I feel a faint breeze drift across my bare foot. But I think nothing of it. I would relish a bit of cool air at this point.

I'm suddenly jerked out of my haze when the edge of the bed on my right side dips low under a new weight. I try to sit up but in one fell swoop there is a body straddling my own and a hand covering my mouth in case I try to scream. I would have had I not forgotten.

The body wasn't big. I could easily overpower it. The fingers against my mouth are warm and small. In the daylight I'd know them well. In the dark I remember them distinctly.

My body naturally relaxes despite my heart racing in the bottom of my throat and my chest heaving up and down. As much as I try I can't see her face. I want to see her face. I need to see her face.

She starts to remove her hand from covering my mouth and I take a breath to say something but her finger presses my lips closed again. I smile knowing what she's doing. Or I think I know.

Finally she removes her finger and I miss it against my lips right away. Then as quickly as she overpowered me not moments before, she removes herself from my body and bed. I start to protest but remember her silent plea.

I don't move a muscle. I'm trying too hard to hear her. Feel her. With my eyes blinded by the dark, my other senses intensify. My ears strain to hear any movement. I don't know where she is. She could be right beside me or across the room for all I know.

Not a second later I feel her face close to mine. I still can't see her though. A shiver strikes through my body when her nose nuzzles the side of my ear. I can almost hear her smile against my earlobe, which she proceeds to flick with her tongue. Every nerve in my core sparks fire.

And then she is gone.

Again, I try to listen for her movements but she is very stealth. From the corner of the room I can hear faint wisps of something.

Suddenly, my left wrist is encircled by a light, soft fabric. Silk, I think. Maybe satin. Instinctively, my arm jerks back.

"Do trust me, darling." From her it's not a question or even a request; it's a whispered demand. And it's the first words I've heard her say in many months. My eyes close as I replay her voice in my head. Oh, how I've missed her.

The silk, I've determined it's silk, holds my wrist and arm out and away from my body but not to where I'm uncomfortable. It is not tight, she would never hurt me, and I know I can get free at any time.

My head is filled with delicious thoughts of her and almost don't feel my other arm being pulled slightly and tied in the same fashion as the other.

Her soft, warm lips place delicate kisses around the restraint and up my arm removes any qualms I may have. I never knew she enjoyed this type of play. I never knew I did either. Normally, any kind of bondage would not gain my attention. But this is different. She is different than any other lover I've had.

The air catches in my throat and I almost choke when I realize I've thought of her as my lover. Until tonight we have had only desperate glances and slight, purposefully mistaken touches. But in my mind, and apparently hers as well, we are more than flirting friends. And the desire has overtaken her.

I've literally ached for years to feel her lips and hands on my body. I wouldn't admit that to anyone of course. It's one of those secrets that get me through long, tough days…and most nights.

I'm left alone again and I feel a little ridiculous in bed with my arms stretched out to the sides. My legs start to twitch as I can feel her gaze burning into me. I still have my clothes on and it's still pitch black dark but I feel the need to cover up.

"You are breathtaking." My head turns towards the sound of her voice from across the room. I wonder if she can see me. It wouldn't surprise me if she had some weird night vision glasses.

Despite the heat, her words cause goosebumps to break out all over my body.

Rustling. I hear rustling and a heavy pair of shoes or boots fall to the floor. I raise my shoulders off the bed and strain my eyes trying to see anything. How is it possible that it's this dark!?

A hand to my chest pushes me gently back down. I think she's going to leave me again but I am delighted by the sudden light press of her lips on mine. We stay like that for a few moments just feeling the way we feel to each other. Thoughts of kissing her have clouded my brain for years. But my dreams never could have imagined how glorious it really felt.

The slide of her wet tongue against my bottom lip elicits a gasp from me that I am not prepared for. This gives her ample opportunity to delve further into my mouth and our kiss soon turns feverishly passionate.

We swallow each other's moans as our tongue dance. Now that I've tasted her I know I won't be able to get enough.

Reluctantly, we both break our lips apart but only to catch our breaths. I reach up to connect with her again but again she is gone. My arms try to grasp for her but the binds do their jobs.

More rustling. Snaps being unsnapped.

A few minutes later it's quiet once more. What is she doing now?

Her hands glide up my legs starting at my ankles. She stops and starts and circles and massages. It's driving me crazy. I swallow profusely. I have never been more aroused than I am at this moment. If I could see, everything would be a blur. Everywhere her hands touch her mouth soon follows.

Her nimble little tongue licks the inside bend of both of my knees. I pull at the arm ties again. Part of me wants to free myself so I can throw my arms around her and touch every bit of her but the other part of me doesn't want to disrupt her game. Oh what a game it is.

My whole body shudders when she places the first of many open mouthed kisses to the inside of my thigh. Her evil little laugh against my leg vibrates through my body and I can feel the moisture building between my legs.

I hear her breathe in deeply. She's smelling me. My arousal. Automatically, I am uncomfortable. Shy, even. I try to pull my legs together but she keeps the palms of her hands firmly on my thighs.

My back straightens then arches upwards, breasts thrust higher, as her fingers inch under the bottom hem of the shorts I have on. That coupled with her warm breath on my skin nearly causes my undoing but I hold on. I don't want this to end yet…never.

Her hands grasp the edges of my waistband and drag the shorts down my body until they are, I assume, thrown into a pile on the floor. I am thankful for once tonight that the light isn't on. I'm quite uneasy with people gawking at my naked body…especially when I'm tied down and such. Not that that's happened before but it's on my list of probable don'ts.

With a slight, sudden thrust, my hips buck when her warm breaths of air puff up and down my wet mound. My back arches off the bed and a sounds comes out of my mouth which I've never heard myself make as she drags the tip of her tongue, so slowly, ever so slowly, up my folds to finally circle my throbbing clit. My body has never been this receptive.

Every ounce of dignity and poise I have deserts me in that moment. I think I'm having trouble breathing but I don't want to say anything for fear she will stop what she's doing. If I die now, I'll die the happiest human being ever to have lived in the history of the world. I am not exaggerating.

I try to stave off my release but I am fruitless against her opposite desire for me. With her lips tightening around me I can no longer hold back and I falter. My legs are a shaking, quivering mess as pulses of light gush through my body.

After I have stopped convulsing, I open my eyes gently knowing I still can't see her. I can still feel her perched between my legs but she's not touching me. Did I scare her off? Did I…

Then she dots my stomach with butterfly kisses. My body is still on high alert and my nipples are pressing hard against the rough fabric of my shirt. Hands raise the edge of my shirt above my breasts.

"Bollocks."

I bite my bottom lip trying not to laugh at her obvious realization that in her haste she forgot to remove my shirt before tying my arms down. Her actions pause, I assume, as she tries to figure out what to do. I'm almost glad to still have it on.

Then she flicks my covered nipples with her tongue. First one; then, the other. The sensation is marvelous as she sucks on me through the ribbed material.

Her mouth continues kissing, licking, sucking its way up my chest and neck…jawline and to my lips. In that moment I taste myself on her and my body starts humming again. Not that it really stopped.

Who knew she was such a making out type person but she certainly is and I'm not complaining. Half my brain must still be dead because I don't feel her hand gliding over my hipbone and resting between my legs until my head arches back when two of her fingers ease deep inside me while her thumb works small, lazy circles around my still swollen, sensitive clit.

She takes this moment to nip at the skin just under my ear with her teeth and soothe it with her tongue. Every part of my body is on edge.

My arms yank out of the ties or else I ripped them from whatever they were attached to, I don't know which.

I circle my arms around her as best I can. It's only then I notice she's devoid of all her clothing. This only fuels the fire more.

My left hand caresses her bare hip across from me. Her skin is so soft and smooth. She is beautiful even in the dark.

She removes her fingers from inside my body long enough for me to pull her over on top of me. This shocks a slight squeak from her mouth.

It pleases me that I can feel how wet she is. Just as I am about reach my hand between our bodies, she begins to move her hips. She tilts her pelvis just enough so that we line up perfectly.

All coherent thoughts disappear as her pussy becomes quite intimate with mine. I am not in control of how my body reacts to her or anything she's doing. My hips meet her thrust for thrust and very quickly we build our bodies to frenzy.

Please don't let this be a dream. But if it is, please, don't let it ever end.

She shoves her hands under my tank top and finds my still hard nipples. My back arches, pressing my breasts further into her hands. She squeezes, pinches, twists, and pulls at me. She's very deft in her abilities. Of course I knew this already but just not…in this context.

My hands grip her hips and thighs probably a bit too tightly. I'm fairly certain she'll have bruises in the morning.

Leaning down she covers my mouth with hers. Our centers continue their mating dance and I know right away that she's about to reach her peak. Her breathing is ragged and her movements choppy and abrupt. I know she's trying to hold back—to extend this fantasy turned reality as long as possible. It's actually fun seeing her so out of control.

But I want to make her feel as good as she made me feel. I deepen the kiss, moaning into her mouth. My hips press more firmly into her. Not two seconds later she digs her nails into my shoulders, that's going to leave a mark for sure, and lets herself fall apart. I can't enjoy her climax as my own overtakes me as well.

The weight of her feels heavenly as she collapses onto my chest. I wrap my arms around her back and hold her close. Her heart thumps against my upper body. She reaches past me with her left arm. I'm not quite sure what she's looking for until the lamp suddenly turns on.

The dark room is suddenly bathed in soft yellow light. My eyes sting at first but slowly adjust. She sits up, still straddling my torso. She isn't shy and shouldn't be. Her body is gorgeous, perfectly gorgeous. My eyes wander over her body.

Her small nipples are still tight and hard from our…I don't know what to call it. Making love? Not quite. Sex? It was more than that.

My mind refocuses on her body. Her skin is flushed and glowing. I've never known anyone to glow before; I thought that was just a saying. But she was. Her eyes were even blacker than normal. Black with desire. Yearning.

The smile that plays at the corners of her lips spreads as she watches me looking at her. I can't stop myself from blushing under her watchful eye.

She brushes the back of her fingers down my cheek before lightly kissing it.

"Breathtaking." She murmurs again in my ear as she reaches past me again and turns the light back off.

Her body shifts to my side and she lays curled next to me with her right leg tossed atop mine. She rests her right hand on my stomach and pulls herself even closer to me. I can smell her shampoo fragrance when she puts her head gently on my shoulder. No one knows I started using her shampoo so I could smell her throughout the day. As silly as it is, it comforts me.

I pull the sheet over our legs before wrapping my right arm around her back and covering her hand that's on my stomach with my own, I take in a deep breath and then exhale it slowly. My eyes flutter closed as the smile settling on her lips tickles my bare skin.

My body feels…like it's never felt before. I feel alive. Complete.

Happy.


End file.
